Sonaze A Knight's Tale
by ninjagoboy12
Summary: This my first fanfic this thing has a Sonaze hence the name and a little bit of Sonerical takes place after Sonic Lost World also this story might have grammatical errors and misspelled words
1. Chapter 1

So as the city of Mobius begins to set up for it's medieval festival everything seems to be peaceful until...

"AH!"A cerulean hedgehog screamed

"Come on Sonic!" A certain two tailed fox said

"I don't want to go to that stupid festival" Sonic said

"But you have to why won't you?" Tails asked

"Because I hate wearing the same costume every year" Sonic said

"Well it's your fault you didn't want to buy a new costume" Tails said

"Well it's Egghead's fault for causing trouble and made me too late to buy a knight costume" Sonic replied

"Well why don't you want a blacksmith's costume like mine"Tails said

"Heh in that costume you'd almost look like-"Sonic said but stopped

"Like who Sonic?" Tails said

"Nobody bro" Sonic said

"Kay..."Tails said

You see Sonic tried to tell them about his adventures in Avalon however they looked at him like he was crazy so he just stopped telling them

"I'll be out for a bit Sonic and once I get back you better have that costume on"Tails said

"Yeah yeah yeah" Sonic said getting bored of the conversation

Once Tails left

"You know when I was really a knight all I had to wear was a metallic glove and nothing still stood in my way not even the knights of the round table" Sonic said to the old knight costume

"You know what maybe I'll just read for a bit because if I go out they'll go criticize mode on me as to why I'm not celebrating this festival" Sonic thought

He got a book it's title "Sonic and the Black Knight" it was a gift from his best friend Tails

Once he opened the book however

"What the-" Sonic said but was sucked in the book

"Woah!" Sonic said after he stood up

"Welcome Sir Sonic" Nimue the lady of the lake said

"Hey Nimue would you mind telling me what I'm doing here?" Sonic asked

"We have some disturbing news the scabbard of Excalibur was stolen by a big fat man who had some machines with him we tried to fight back but his technology was far too advanced for us" Nimue said

"I think I might know who this guy is" Sonic said

"Really who?" Nimue asked

"I think it's he's a villan in my world who keeps stealing these objects with the power to rule the world the chaos emerlards" Sonic said

"Well I guess he is since he said before he left that the scabbard will give him the ability to create a perfect Eggmanland and that you won't be able to stop him" Nimue said

"Where are the others?" Sonic said

"They are resting they were badly injured after the fight" Nimue explained

"I see well I have to get back to my world to stop him" Sonic said

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Nimue asked

"Like what?" Sonic asked

"Only the sacred swords can stop the scabbard" Nimue said

"Whoops speaking of sacred swords where's mine"Sonic asked

"Right here"Nimue said pulling out the sword Caliburn

"Hello again Sir Sonic"Caliburn greeted

"Heh been a while hasn't it I bet even my sword skills are a bit rusty now"Sonic said

"Hm...you have grown humble Sir Sonic"Caliburn said

"Gee Thanks"Sonic said

"Well if you have grown rusty Knight of the Wind then I guess you'll have to be facing us all first before taking on the man of eggs"a rather dark and familiar voice said

"Lancelot,Gawain,Percival been a while and Man of Eggs that's gotta be better than Baldy Mcnosehair" Sonic said laughing

"Let us get started if you want our swords" Percival said

"Alright we have no time to lose" Sonic added holding Caliburn up

Then Gawain began attacking Sonic however Sonic managed to evade all them and hit him from behind effectively knocking him out

"Tryin for a suprise attack eh" Sonic said

"Damnit even after years of training" Gawain said

"Come on Percival let's bring him down" Lancelot said

"Lets" Percival said

Percival and Lancelot attacked Sonic from the front and behind again Sonic managed to jump out of the way however Percival was expecting that and she jumped up as well however Sonic did his Soul Surge and was a perfect hit since Percival could not block the attack in the air

"Agh! Even now he still can..."Percival said

"You and me now Lancelot" Sonic said

"No it'll just be me Chaos Blast!" Lancelot said his strongest attack

"Hm..."Sonic began to think a way out of this

Sonic then jumped up and then used the green chaos emerald to use...

"Chaos Control" Sonic whispered

"What happened?" Caliburn asked

"This is the power of chaos" Sonic said kicking Lancelot in his face

"Gah!"Lancelot said

"Sorry I don't like using that attack that often but I needed your swords" Sonic said

"It's okay" Lancelot said

"You are now ready" Nimue said

"Well aren't you guys coming with me?" Sonic asked

"Sorry Sir Sonic but I only have enough power for one" Nimue said

"Oh well I'll just return your swords soon kay" Sonic said

"Sir Sonic might I have a word?" Caliburn asked

"Sure buddy" Sonic said

"I will not return to Avalon" Caliburn announced 


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!"Everyone screamed

"I am a sword not a museum piece I cannot just stay here and collect dust forever"Caliburn said

"Well I guess you can just stay with me since the only thing I face are robots not anything with blood" Sonic said

"Thank you Sir Sonic"Caliburn said

"Well if that is what you wish Caliburn" Nimue said

"It is now time" Nimue said completing the portal

"Well see you later" Sonic said

"Wait" Percival said as she removed her helmet

"What is it-"Sonic was about to ask but Percival smashed her lips upon his

"Find me in your world" Percival said

"I will" Sonic said however he was still blushing as he went through the portal

"Sir Sonic you know she always awaited for your return and I suspect you know of her other self in this world" Caliburn said

"Yeah she moved here last week when she used the Sol emeralds to teleport here and managed to keep her world's Eggman in place" Sonic said

"Oh she is of another world as well?" Caliburn asked

"Yeah also Caliburn please keep quiet since talking swords are not common here and my friends might think I'll be tricking them since they didn't believe me the day I told them my story in Avalon" Sonic said

"I see but why did they not believe you " Caliburn asked

"They couldn't believe I was sucked in a book of Arthur and the knights of the round table even though I showed them a book with a title Sonic and the black knight they thought I just asked somebody to write a book about me" Sonic said

"I see" Caliburn nodded in understanding

"Sonic have you put on that knight costume yet" Tails asked

"Uh...yes sort of" Sonic said staring at his metallic glove and sword

"What do you mean?" Tails asked now seeing what he looked like

"I guess that'll have to do since armor would just slow you down but man that sword looks like it can slice anything" Tails said

"Oh it's just a really good replica of a sword called Caliburn" Sonic said

"I see well let's not keep them waiting" Tails said

"You go ahead" Sonic said

"Kay" Tails said closing the door

"Caliburn you might see familiar faces here so don't react since today is medieval festival"Sonic said

"I see I shall try to keep quiet as well"Caliburn said

"Thanks"Sonic said

As they went out they saw children dressed as knight sword fighting, people complimenting their costumes and games

"Hmm... You got lazy didn't you Sonic" A red echidna said

"Hey what's Gawain doing here?" Sonic thought to himself

"Hello it's me Knuckles" Knuckles said

"Oh yeah" Sonic realized

"What did you get amnesia?" Knuckles joked

"Nope just thinking of somethin" Sonic said

"Hey big blue" A familiar bat flew by

"Hey Rouge nice robber costume" Sonic complimented and felt that Caliburn move a bit

"What is it Caliburn?"Sonic asked

"You're friends with the counterpart of the village robber!" Caliburn said

"Yeah she's not that bad sometimes" Sonic said

"What's wrong big blue amazed with my costume too much" Rouge said

"Nope" Sonic said

"Hey faker" A black hedgehog said with a costume similar to Lancelot

"How many more people gotta show up?"Sonic thought to himself

"Wow who knew the ultimate life form also had a fashion sense"Rouge said

"Hmph...I have to at least beat this fake in costume" Shadow said

"I am not a FAKER!" Sonic screamed

"Is that my Sonikku saying he misses me" A pink hedgehog wearing a blue like dress

"Nimue?" Caliburn whispered

"Oh no Amy get off me!" Sonic screamed trying to pry off Amy's hug

"Damn I wish I had some armor" Sonic thought

"Look shoes on sale" Sonic said

"Where?" Amy asked

"ALL RIGHT FREEDOM!" Sonic screamed

"Get back here Sonic!" Amy screamed chasing him

Sonic then hid up a tree

"Whew that was close" Sonic said

"I'll say" Caliburn said

"Now you understand why I almost ran away from Nimue before" Sonic said

"Yes but that was not Nimue that was a knight of the underworld inside a girl that looks like Nimue" Caliburn joked and Sonic laughed with him

Then they heard a bit up the tree slight rustling and...

"Crying?" Sonic said 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic went a bit higher up and saw...

"Percival?" Sonic said

It was Blaze was crying because she went up the tree earlier to help a kid reach their lost sword she managed to get the sword but she dropped the sword but the child who threw it there got it but forgot about Blaze

"Sonic please..."Blaze begged did not know that it was that far down to the ground as she was afraid of heights

"Blaze?" Sonic asked

"Sonic is that you?" Blaze asked

"Yup what're you doing here?" Sonic asked

Blaze told him, her story

"I see" Sonic said

"What're you doing here?" Blaze asked

"I'm running away from Amy that's why I'm here" Sonic said

Blaze started giggling

"You have a cute laugh" Sonic said

"Thank you" Blaze said blushing

"So how about we get down from here" Sonic said

"Sure" Blaze nodded

Then Sonic all of a sudden jumped down and left Caliburn laying on the tree and then scooped up Blaze

"W-what're you doing?" Blaze asked as she was blushing

"Well you said you were afraid of heights so just wanted to make sure would get down safely" Sonic said

"Thank you" Blaze said as he jumped

Then all of a sudden Blaze remembered the reason she came well primary reason  
it was to tell Sonic how she feels about him

"Sonic I-"Blaze was about to tell him but...

"Hey Mates" A familiar racoon dressed in a pirate costume showed up

"Hey Marine" Sonic greeted as he picked up Caliburn

"Will ya look at this you two blokes finally hooked up did ya?" Marine asked

"What it's not like that Marine" Blaze said

"Tell me what?" Sonic asked

"Oh it's nothin I have to go find Tails bye!" Marine said

"What's all that about?" Sonic asked

"I don't know" Blaze said trying to calm her heart down

Then an explosion happened

"Tails what's going on?" Sonic asked

"Eggman he's summoned knights of the underworld using the scabbard of Excalibur we need your help Sonic hurry up!"Tails screamed

"We don't need that faker's help" Shadow said

"Yeah we can take 'em mates" Marine said

"Says the racoon who's been hiding behind Tails this whole time" Knuckles said

"Shut up!" Marine said as the communicator lost the signal

"We better get there now!" Sonic said

"Indeed" Blaze said 

As they got to the location of the explosion

"Ah there you are Sonic you have fallen for my trap HOHOHOHOHOHO!"A voice said

"Eggman release my friends!" Sonic screamed

"Why would I unless of course you give me the chaos emeralds" Eggman said

"You already have the scabbard of Excalibur making you immortal why would you need emeralds?" Sonic asked

"To make sure nothing will stand in my way" Eggman said

"No never my friends wouldn't want me to do that "Sonic said

"Fine then I'll take the Sol emeralds " Eggman said as he commanded the knights of the underworld to take out Blaze and encage her and take her Sol emeralds

"Blaze!" Sonic said

"Now the scabbard will be unbeatable even with the three sacred swords HOHOHOHOHO!"Eggman said as he began to combine the power of the Sol emeralds and the scabbard

"No if you do that you'll be sending the whole entire underworld here" Sonic said

"I'll still be able to control them using the scabbard" Eggman said as he pushed a button and a machine suddenly started to collect Sol and Dark energy then created... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sonic meet the king of Avalon and the underworld King Arthur 2.0"Eggman said as Arthur came with his Deathcalibur 2.0

"Lets see your unsightly swordsmanship" Arthur said

"Heh... The same swordsmanship that defeated you" Sonic said

"I cannot be defeated the same way you did the same time" Arthur said

"Then I'll just have to do this" Sonic said as he pulled out the three sacred swords then used them to change into Excalibur Sonic

"Let's do this" Sonic announced

"Woah! Sonic the story you told us back then was true" Tails said from his cage

"Yeah that was what I was telling you all" Sonic said

"Enough talk knave" Arthur said

"Hmph...I defeated you before and I'm no knave I'm the Knight of the Wind" Sonic said

Then the two slashed at each other both sending sparks against the other

"Enough eat this you blue pest" Arthur said combining a blast of Sol and darkness

"SOL DEATH!" Arthur screamed his Soul Surge

"Uh-oh" Sonic said

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain

"Sir Sonic I cannot retain this form any longer" Excalibur said

"Keep it up for a few more minutes" Sonic said

"You will lose knave" Arthur said

"SONIC!" Sonic's friends screamed

"I gotta think of a way outta this" Sonic thought

"The Chaos emeralds" Sonic said

"Everyone please give me all of your chaos emeralds" Sonic begged

"I'll give mine to you for now faker" Shadow said handing him two

"Since your our only hope" Knuckles said only giving him his only chaos emerald

"I guess I can just steal mine again" Rouge said handing him two

"Of course I'll give you mine Sonic" Tails said

"Alright now we can really get started" Sonic said

"Stop him!" Arthur commanded Eggman

"Yes master" Eggman said as he unleashed more machines

"Are you ready Excalibur" Sonic said

"Yes" Excalibur said

"AHHH!" Sonic and Excalibur screamed as the chaos emeralds surrounded them

Excalibur Sonic had changed the red jewel on his head has know turned in to seven emeralds Excalibur had now grown in bulk and size and Sonic was now glowing even brighter and now they were

"SUPER EXCALIBER SONIC" The voice of Super Sonic and Excalibur was heard

"What?!"Arthur said

"You will pay for what you have done" They both said

"I will not be defeated again!" Arthur said readying another strike of Death Sol

"We won't lose!" They said readying their Soul Surge

"CHAOS HOPE!" Super Excalibur Sonic screamed

"SOL DEATH" Arthur screamed

The Soul Surge blew off the connections between the two sets of emerlards and the four sacred swords thus deactivating Super Excalibur Sonic however...

"My body may no longer be immortal and be full of mechanical parts however it will do the job in killing you" Arthur said as he raised his sword

"You know I'm glad I didn't have a sacred sword but I'll be taking yours soon" Arthur said getting ready to behead Sonic

"Any last words?" Arthur asked

"Blaze...I...Love...You" Sonic said

Blaze heard it, him saying it to her she did not want to lose him now...

"EAT THIS" Blaze said in her burning mode

"What the-"Arthur said

"DIE!" Blaze screamed hitting Arthur with a fire barrage

"NO!" Arthur said in defeat

"Sonic are you okay?" Blaze asked

"No I was almost beheaded but other than that I'm fine" Sonic said getting up but falling again due to exhaustion

"Oh Sonic" Blaze giggled at his attempt to stand

"Shut up" Sonic said

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Blaze asked

"Well yeah it were my last words" Sonic said

Then Sonic couldn't process what Blaze did next she had kissed him

"I love you too" Blaze said

"Oh break it up you two" Caliburn said

"What you jealous?" Sonic asked

"Nope but I know who might be" Caliburn said

"SONNIIIICCC!" Amy screamed while raising her hammer

"Yikes Caliburn let's get out of here Caliburn?" Sonic wondered where Caliburn went

"Sonic that hammer it used to potray me as it's hero it's had a tendency of chasing me ever since I could feel it's presence beside me when I was in the stone someone must've pulled it out after you pulled me out" Caliburn said running(Could swords run?)

"Yikes how could I miss a hammer as big as that beside you?!"Sonic began running with Caliburn

Blaze then manages to calm down Amy and have Sonic tell her that he only viewed her as a little sister and she and Sonic have their first date

THE END

"Augh what happened? All I remember was reading a book I stole at Sonic's house and after that I blacked out . Ow my head hurts" Eggman finally woke up after he was possessed by King Arthur then he fainted again due to exhaustion


End file.
